Shepard and Liara's Night Together
by AmityN7
Summary: The war with the Reapers has taken it's toll on Commander Shepard so she decides to invite Liara up to her cabin to blow off some steam resulting in some awkward encounters with Garrus and James Vega. This story contains Sex and Alcohol use.


Shepard stared at the bottom of her empty glass and contemplated filling it up again for what would be the fifth time. She sat alone in her cabin and decided to treat herself to another glass of whiskey. She could no longer recall what had made her drink to begin with but she had long since recovered from it. Shepard chugged the fifth glass and slammed it down on her table concluding that she was now thoroughly drunk.

The commander felt a giddy sense of amusement for reasons she didn't know but she found herself unable to wipe the smirk from her face as she laid back on her couch. Shepard jolted up from her relaxed position and remembered an idea she had several drinks ago. The commander stumbled over to her comm and hailed Liara's cabin.

Shepard's balance wavered slightly as she stood up next to the comm waiting for a response from her dear Asari. Finally the comm opened and Liara's soft voice emanated from Shepard's console.

"Shepard is there something you need?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah… I need to um discuss something important with you Liara do you mind coming up?" Shepard said trying to hide her state of intoxication.

"Um… Ok I'll be right up. Are you alright?" Liara asked with an uncertain tone.

"Oh I'm great I just need to see you like right now!" Shepard replied, her words slurred and high pitched.

"Okay see you in a minute." Liara replied and the comm link closed.

Shepard stumbled over to the drawer under her console where she kept among other things alcohol and glasses. She pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Thessian wine she received as a gift from Anderson during her incarceration in Vancouver . She popped the cork off the bottle and sloppily poured it into the two glasses.

The cabin door snapped open and Liara walked in. Shepard spun around to greet her and held up the glasses

"Liara!" Shepard cried out and pushed the glass towards the Asari who stood fixed in a state of confusion and amusement at the commander obvious intoxication. Liara gently took the glass out of the slightly shaking grip of the commander.

"Having a good time Shepard?" Liara asked with giggle. Seeing Shepard like this was unexpected but not at all un-enjoyable to the doctor.

"Yeah! Thought I'd unwind a little and now all I want is to dance with you!" Shepard blurted out and took a deep swig from her glass, Liara followed suite.

"Well it may take few more of these before I'm willing to watch you dance Shepard." Liara said with a smile.

Shepard rewarded her comment with a drunken laugh and the commander brought her drink to her lips for another large chug.

"So how are you doing tonight?" Shepard said with her words slurring forcing Liara to suppress the urge she had to laugh out loud.

"I'm doing quite well thanks for asking." Liara replied courteously.

"Well you look even better." Shepard said as she gave Liara's body a scanning look from top to bottom.

"Your too kind." Liara said blushing. She wasn't used to dealing with commander in such a blunt manner.

Liara took several sips from her wine glass until it was empty. Shepard reached back and grabbed the bottle of wine to fill up the Asari's glass and then her own.

"Cheers!" Shepard said and clinked her glass with Liara's before taking yet another large swig.

Shepard and the doctor finished many glasses of wine before Shepard turned on a slow piano piece and took Liara's hands and spun her around as they danced drunkenly throughout the commander's spacious cabin. Shepard twirled Liara under her arm before pulling her in close as the two did their best effort at ballroom dancing despite their severe intoxication.

"Either I'm really drunk or you learned how to dance!" Liara said as the two moved together in a slow harmony.

"Yeah well maybe I'm just drunk or you would look even better if you were on that bed over there." Shepard said.

"And here I was thinking you only liked me for my dancing." Liara said coquettishly.

"There are quite a few things I like about you Doctor T'Soni but dancing isn't exactly at the top." Shepard said as her eyes wandered to the Asari's chest.

"Funny I was about to say something similar." Liara teased.

As the pair continued their dance Liara's hands slowly inched their way down the commander's back before resting on Shepard's plump bottom.

"I should get you drunk more often." Shepard said as she enjoyed the Asari's new hand placement.

"Perhaps you should." Liara said biting down on her lower lip as she stared into Shepard's green eyes.

"Do you ever think about the two of us after this war?" Liara asked as she moved one hand free to run it through Shepard's black hair.

"Every single day." Shepard replied.

"Me too." Liara said and flashed a warm smile as she continued to run her hand through the commander's hair.

"But it isn't what I'm thinking about right now." Shepard said as she moved her own hands on to Liara's bum.

Liara then playfully shoved Shepard on to the bed before crawling up next to her. The two women almost instantaneously were locked in a passionate kiss.

Liara rolled over on top of Shepard and straddled her. Liara let out a drunken nervous laugh before un-buckling her top and removing it exposing her breasts. Shepard reached up to cup her hands over the Asari's breasts before rolling Liara on to her back. Shepard reached back and un-did her hair clip letting her long black hair flow down her back freely before sloppily pulling off her clothes and throwing them randomly about the room. Then their lips came together once more. They only separated from their kiss when Liara began to move herself further down Shepard's body planting kisses as she went. Shepard's hands tightened on the bed sheets and she let out a soft moan as she enjoyed Liara's new placement. And it wasn't long before Shepard returned the favor.

It was approaching noon ship time on the Normandy and Shepard and Liara were still fast asleep their naked bodies intertwined on the commander's bed. Shepard and Liara's clothes lay strewn about the cabin's floor and empty bottles and spilled glasses littered the tables. A loud clearing of the throat woke the sleeping Asari and Liara's eyes jolted open. She sprang up into a sitting position disorientated and scanning the room before setting her eyes on Garrus who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Goddess!" Liara shrieked in embarrassment and pulled the covers up to hide her naked body.

The doctor's scream woke the sleeping commander who almost mimicked the Asari's reaction completely. Shepard let out a scream and covered her breasts with one of her arms and buried her face in embarrassment with her free hand. Garrus turned his back to the two women and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Can we help you Garrus?!" Shepard said embarrassed.

"Sorry to um wake you two but we're arriving at the Citadel within the hour and you have that meeting with the Salarian councilor. I'm sorry but someone needed to wake you two EDI was refusing…I'll give you two some privacy." Garrus said nervously and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Shepard took a moment to try and process what had just happened. Her head ached and made looking into bright light sting her eyes. Liara on the other hand was still red in the face.

"Well um Good morning Liara." Shepard said jokingly.

"Goddess I'm so embarrassed and my head is pounding." Liara said finally pulling her face from her hands to make eye contact with Shepard.

"Small price to pay for what we did last night Doctor T'Soni." Shepard said rubbing her eyes clear.

"Where are my clothes?" Liara said scanning the room from the comfort of the bed.

Shepard stepped out of the bed and opened her drawers pulling out a fresh set of clothes for herself. Shepard dressed herself and pulled her hair back into it's usual bun.

"Use my shower if you want Liara, I'll go grab you something to wear from your cabin." Shepard said as she finished with her hair.

"Thanks. I'll do that. And Shepard thanks for last night I had fun." Liara replied.

"Yeah me too. I guess I needed to unwind more than I realized. Okay I'll be back soon." Shepard said as she leaned in to give Liara a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Shepard rode the elevator down to the crew deck trying to think of what to say to Garrus when she got there. The door to the elevator lifted and Garrus stood studying the memorial in front of the commander. She awkwardly approached him and cleared her throat.

"Morning Garrus." She said.

"Afternoon actually Shepard." Garrus replied

"Sorry about that. Liara is pretty embarrassed I guess I am too." Shepard said nervously rubbing her head.

"I guess we all need to blow off steam every now and then. I'm glad you got the chance Shepard. And by the looks of it you certainly made the most of that chance." Garrus said with a chuckle

"Yeah..yeah laugh it up Garrus. And um… if you could not mention what you saw to anyone We'd both really appreciate it. Not that I'm ashamed or anything but something tells me it might not be good for moral if every member of the crew knew what their commanding officer did in her down time." The commander said.

"Really? I think it would boost moral." Garrus said with a chuckle.

Shepard glared at him.

"Your secret is safe with me Shepard." Garrus assured her.

"Thanks. Well I got to go get the doctor some clothes so see you around Garrus." Shepard said and moved towards Liara's office.

Shepard sifted through the Asari's office trying to find where she kept her clothing. The commander settled on the dresser next to the Asari's bed. Shepard pulled open the drawers and found what she was looking for. She gathered the doctor's clothes and made for the exit.

As the door whizzed open she was greeted by James Vega who stood in the Mess studying a data pad. James looked up from the datapad and stared at the pile of clothes and then up to the commander's face with an arched eyebrow.

"Morning Lola…Borrowing some of Doctor T'Soni's clothes?" James said with bemusement.

Shepard's face began to turn red again and she started smiling nervously.

"Uh… yeah I just need to check her sizes. You know with Christmas around the corner. So don't mention this to anyone or you will ruin the surprise." Shepard said with a stutter.

"Do Asari even celebrate the holidays?" James asked with interest.

"Sure they do. Now I got to run so see you around James." Shepard spat out and jogged back to the elevator.

Shepard dropped the pile of clothes on to her bed. Liara walked out of the bathroom moments later, her body wrapped in a towel.

"Got you these. And if James asks say your really looking forward to Christmas this year." Shepard said.

"What's Christmas?" Liara asked confused.


End file.
